The invention relates to hand grips for handguns and particularly to hand grips for revolvers.
The prior art includes a large number of hand grips for handguns. It is known to provide semi-automatic handguns with a hand grips that include a so called beaver tail member that extends generally rearwardly. Typically, the beaver tail member is intended to engage the hand at the web of the shooter intermediate the thumb and forefinger. This has the advantage of stabilizing the semi-automatic handgun so that the shooter is able to fire shots more rapidly while still holding the handgun on a target. More particularly, the beaver tail helps to transfer part of the energy inherent in the recoil of the handgun firing to the hand of the shooter. Thus, the shooter is able to control the handgun more precisely at all times. This enables the user to fire more rapidly and accurately. In addition, this construction minimizes trauma, such as bruising to the web of the hand between the thumb and the forefinger.
In semi-automatic handguns the beaver tail member has typically been attached to the semi-automatic handgun by pins that extend through the frame of the semi-automatic handgun. More particularly, the pins extend through existing holes in the frame of the semi-automatic handgun.
These substantial advantages have not been available in revolvers because, in part, of the difficulty of providing a sufficient strong mounting that will not break. It will be understood that the conventional revolver handgun grip is manufactured in two pieces. Namely a left and right portion. This complicates adding a strong beaver tail member to revolver because the attachment to two separate members is not easy to achieve because of the substantial forces involved. It will be understood that the beaver tail will have particular application to very powerful revolvers such as the 44 magnum and the 45 magnum. Even 22 caliber revolvers can, however, be gripped in a manner that will enable more accurate shooting.
It is not feasible to attach the beaver tail to discrete left and right hand portions of a handgrip, particularly because of the difficulty of attaching the beaver tail shaped member to the frame of the revolver or the structure of the existing revolver.
The prior art includes the structures shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,084; 4,359,833; 4,128,957; and 4,148,149.
These patents are all of only background interest because they do not show the beaver tail construction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a handgrip for a revolver that is very strong.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and to manufacture as well as requires a minimum of labor to install.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a beaver tail hand grip for a revolver for a handgun that will enable the user to hold the handgun on target during firing even in the case of very powerful weapons such as the 44 or 45 magnum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand grip suitable for a revolver that is easily installed on existing revolvers and thus can easily be installed on the existing revolvers.